Julie Withdrawl
by LyokoWarrior915
Summary: Julie ends it with Ben. Ben still loves her. She ends up in a coma and Ben feels the scorn. No where else to turn he finds drugs and uses them. How will the couple end up? Read and find out. R&R Rated T for drug relation. BxJ. I dont own Ben 10
1. Chapter 1

**I had just thought of this after seeing the episode 'Duped' online. I also mixed this in with something I thought of after reading 'what if Julie Yamamoto Died?'. R&R PLEASE! Note: I tweaked the episode so she would dump Ben, so if anybody asks I know that's not what really happened. **

Ch.1

Ben sat in his room staring at the ceiling with nothing hanging there. I feel like such an idiot now. What am I gonna do? I still like her. I think that I might even love her. "AHHHH!" he screamed and punched the bed he was on. After hearing her teenage son scream, Sandra ran up to his room and opened the door. "Ben? Are you okay?"

Ben only sighed and regained his composure. "I'm fine mom." he replied calmly. He grabbed his trademark green jacket. "I'm gonna go take a walk around the park ok?" She could only nodd as she saw her brooding walk out the house. The air should do him good. Allow him to clear his head.

Ben walked out to the Bellwood Park with his hands in his pockets. Despite the fame he had oh so quickly acquired, there was no paparazzi or fans or anything. Ben had figured the key to that at the movie. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses and the sumo slammer wig from the movie. A bad memory of the day. As he walked the memory flashed into his brain.

(Flashback)

Ben met Julie in the seats where he was _supposed_ to be sitting for her final match. "Well..." she began. "I'm glad to see that you can keep your promises Ben." Ben walked over and took his seat. He failed to notice the giant gold trophy indicating that she was victorious. "You won? Congratulations." Ben looked over again and noticed she was still wearing her scowl at him. Oh this is very bad now isn't it? Like I need to ask that.

"Julie" He placed his hand on hers. In her fit of anger it was slapped away. "Ok, please just listen to what I'm gonna say." Julie could tell what he said would be heartfelt, she was still in her fit but she turned to face Ben's words. "I'm really really _REALLY_ sorry that I missed your tennis match. But I'm happy that you won."

Julie put her hand onto her face and swiped it down in one foul motion. "Ben, it's not the fact that you didn't see me play. It's the fact that you at least wouldn't tell me why. I know that you're a hero and that you have responsibility to defend the world. HECK the whole universe. But you know..." she sighed not being able to find the words to say. "I just think that it would be easier to both of us if I was _just_ another person that you protected."

Ben's eyes widened at the reply that she gave him. He was hoping that this wasn't going where he was thinking it was. She placed her hand on Ben's and looked away for a minute. In hr heart she thought that it wasn't necessary but in her head it was. "Ben, I wanna break up." Ben was still in shock but with the underlining understanding from his conscience. "I understand. I guess I'll see you at school next week."

(End of Flashback)

Ben still had the wig on as he sat in the park watching couples of different ages pass by. Little kids playing in the sandbox, and teens walking dogs. I can't believe how depressing this is for me. I don't even wanna fight aliens. The break up happened about 2 weeks ago. Let's just say for Ben, certain classes very hard to get a word in edgewise. Julie was in 3 of his classes, wasn't easy for him. Staring at the one he loved and expected to not show affection. To just sit and protect like any other person? In his eyes, she wasn't any other person.

Ben's head slumped into his knees as he felt like the entire world was just roaring to shoot him down. After about sitting and thinking for an hour, Ben returned home and was greeted by Kevin and Gwen. "Tennyson, we need to talk." Kevin placed a hand on Ben's shoulder, which he flicked away in a second. Ben didn't shoo Kevin away since he knew what would come. Behind him stood the 16 year old red head, and part Anodite Gwendolyn. "Please Ben? This is really important. It concerns all of us." Gwen pleaded.

Ben slumped his head in annoyance and in defeat. He let them enter his place. Swiftly, he ripped the wig off his head and chucked the glasses onto the couch on his left as he passed through the door. He walked up the steps to his room and leaned into his bed waiting for the inevitable conversation like a kid in trouble.

"Ok, Ben we seriously need to talk about your future in heroism here." Ben just waved his hand indicating her to go forward. Kevin jumped up from the computer seat and leaned into Ben's face. "You haven't been doing a bit of work since Julie broke with you. Come on! I thought you'd love to have something to take out your aggression on."

Gwen studied Ben's face as he took in Kevin's to the point method. It wasn't of anger, his face was filled with pure sorrow and regret. She took a seat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "You still love her don't you?" Ben turned over, his eyes looked paled over, lifeless. Even under these circumstances, Gwen can _still_ read my mind. He couldn't find any words to say, the breath was taken right out of him.

'It's okay Ben" she started. "There are others, and it's not like she's going to die. None of our enemies know who to attack anyway." He was able to give out a sigh of relief from this statement.

Meanwhile... Julie was at the courts and had just finished er last set for the afternoon. She picked up her racket and walked home. She flipped open her phone and noticed it was dead. I just charged this yesterday and I haven't done anything with it. She cursed her luck, as the lights dimmed up in her favor as the sun went down and was exchanged for the small lights in the night sky.

As she walked home alone she felt a cold chill kept whispering down her spine. She figured she was just paranoid. Oh how wrong she was.

**Alright so this is my first on the latest fic I'm working on. Don't worry I will still update my Charms of Bezel. I just had this on my mind and it needed to be published. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope that everybody that liked my first chapter will like this one as well. Sorry for not updating as quick as I thought I could. Schoolwork, but I'm winding down. **

Julie was still walking home from tennis practice. The very same chill ran down her spine. She figured that it may have just been the wind. As she kept walking, her adrenaline began to pump and she started freaking. She starting to jog a little and noticed that it wasn't going away. She quickly gained the courage to turn around and to that moment she had received a hard blow to her face.

The now unconscious Julie Yamamoto was being picked up by sirens. The medical men examined her, showing only signs of physical assault that's all. They hoisted her up into the ambulance and sent her to the Bellwood hospital to be checked.

Meanwhile...

A still angry Kevin and calming Gwen surrounded the green eyed, brown haired teenage boy. Gwen was still comforting him, he felt a cold chill run down the corner of his spine. Gwen noticed this in his demeanor and dug into it. "Ben?" she saw his head turn. "What's wrong, you look like someone just died." Ben then stood up, trying to avoid the horrible feeling that was left unpurged in his mind. With a swallow of courage into his heart, he turned and starting forming his words.

"I think something happened to Julie." Kevin only scoffed at his statement. OK, now I think Tennyson has _really_ gone off the deep end with this Julie thing. Gwen turned to face him as his face dropped about 2 shades paler t the thoughts he couldn't dare imagine. "Ben, I know you care for her, but you may be going too deep into this." He nodded in agreement. He could understand what she was saying but his heart just wasn't convinced.

She sighed at his discontent. "OK, if it will calm you down, _I'll _call her for you ok?" He shrugged his shoulders. As Gwen's fingers reached for her phone inside her pocket, Ben's fingers pressed the digits on the remote and flashed the news for Bellwood.

Gwen read the announcement and immediately clapped her phone shut. He _was_ right. Oh my gosh, is she okay? They listened to the news and hoped there would be a piece of good news.

"_This just in, a girl now identified as Julie Yamamoto was seen 5 blocks away from the tennis courts now unconscious. It is unknown whether she is in a coma or not. Julie, as many of you know, is the ex-girlfriend of famous world hero Ben Tennyson. She has been checked into the Bellwood hospital for further observation of wounds. _

_It's still unknown whom her attacker was or if she had known the person. More news on this story as it develops."_

Ben clicked the tv off as the tv went as black as his conscience did. Ben fell to his knees, now in tears. Gwen put her hand on his shoulder. "I think we should go see her." Ben stood up. "She's not even awake yet, besides it still hurts a little too much to even see her. Even _if_ she's unconscious."

"Ben, you're _going_ to see her. You need to realize that things like this can happen." She yelled at him angrily. "NO! You don;t understand Gwen. She broke up with me so she _wouldn't_ feel like I'd kill myself while being with her and saving the world. But once we did, I felt like she was more open to an attack."

He slammed his fists angrily onto the desk beside him. "But you need to remember that she's still alive." Gwen replied warmly. Ben finally gave in, and let a comforting smile to his teammates. The trio left Ben's house and into Kevin's car, hospital bound.

After about 15 minutes getting there Ben dashed into the hospital. Though, despite the story, it was empty. Ben looked, left then right, not a soul on the floor aside from the receptionist who was buried in a magazine. Slow night, then again Julie _did_ check in about an hour ago and she _is_ still unconscious. Ben stopped his inside thoughts and walked towards the receptionist, "Excuse me?" he asked tapping on the glass.

The nurse only muttered, uhhn, didn't even bother to move a muscle. "Where is Julie Yamamoto?" he finished. She sighed annoyingly, "3rd floor first room on your right." Ben only nodded thanks in reply and ran to the elevator. Never have I been more happy to be ignored in my life. A running Gwen and Kevin were hot on Ben's tail as he waited for the elevator.

The doors opened to the elevator on the 3rd floor and out popped a very anxious and nervous Ben. He counted the doors and didn't need to wait long. The door was shut and he was racking up the nerves in his hand as it reached for the handle. As he gripped the handle, his psyche forced his hand down and then released from the handle.

His hand then reached back towards his heart. Gwen ran to see this site and inhaled a deep breath as she walked over. "It's OK Ben, we're here for you. No matter what." Ben felt his anxiety drop as he gripped and finally opened the door. His eyes widened to that of plates. His heart then sunk.

Ben dropped to his knees at the sight of his ex-girlfriend. She was hooked to a breathing device, as she was now in a coma. Her face was greatly battered and bruised. Her nose was reddened, mostly by blood, and her arms were greatly wounded by bruises. Her knees also had great bruising. Ben ran out of the room after seeing this terrible sight to his eyes.

I don't think she's gonna pull through from this. And if she doesn't I'm not gonna be able to forgive myself. He thought. Ben now had tears forming at his eyes and was running out of the hosptial. He wasn't sure where he was going and wasn't sure he'd ever know.

**What do you think. Not 2 bad I thought, even though I kinda rushed it. Please R&R, I really need some feedback so I can determine where I'm gonna go with this. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I appreciate the authors who gave me some plot ideas. It was only because I hadn't typed up a chapter in a while that I lost track. THNX. Anyway this is my next chapter so enjoy. COMMENT and Please R&R.**

**(**Hospital**)**

Gwen and Kevin stared at Julie. Seeming almost lifeless as the beeps on the monitor filled the hollow silent room. "Kevin?" she asked. "What is it Gwen?" he asked curiously. "Do you think she's gonna get better?" Kevin made an unsure face but then thought of his answer. "She'll be fine, I mean come on she fought against the Highbreed with us and so much more." Gwen nodded in agreement as she again watched Julie through her suffering.

She put her hands down to her waist and then had a deep, depressing thought flash through her mind. "But what about Ben? He was having enough issues is it was just being her friend. Now she's like this." Gwen walked up and put her head on Kevin's muscular chest, "I'm just afraid he's gonna tear himself apart through the guilt." Kevin placed a hand on her shoulder and nuzzled her in close. "It's gonna be alright Gwen." he muttered reassuring her. "Come on, why don't we go back to Ben's house, he might be there." Gwen was actually shocked, she knew she was giving off a positive influence on Kevin because of what happened when he became normal and that little hug. But this was a much bigger deal.

"Are you sure that you wanna do that?" she asked just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Kevin nodded confirming it. With that Gwen turned to take one last close look at Julie, she whispered into her ear "Please get better soon Jules. For everyone's sake." she then left with Kevin out into his car.

(Bellwood Town Line)

Ben stood in the grass staring up at the starlit sky. His head was in a mess as he waited for his delivery guy to come in. "I need something to get my mind off of her. This is the only thing that I can think of. It's not the best, but it should help my head get clear for a little while." In the distance he noticed that a single headlight was shining in the distance. Following the roar of the upcoming engine, Ben rose from the ground and caught his supplier. The motorcycle screeched loudly as it stopped on the side of the road. "Hey man, you B.T?" He nodded, reaching into his pocket he pulled out the money and swapped him for the 5 syringes.

Ben felt the memories of what he saw come to pass, Julie in the hospital and the bitter pain of the break up. Ben took out the needle that he snagged from home. He opened the syringe and was merely a few inches away from injecting it into his veins. He felt as though there was something inside of him that was holding him back. His mind and soul were saying no, but his broken heart was saying yes. It was about to break skin, but Ben threw at to the ground and then just punched a tree. "Even if it will make me forget about it, I'll never get rid of these flashbacks or the time I've spent with her."

He fell to the ground to his knees. He screamed at the top of his lungs. He then sighed "It's just not worth the collateral damage." In front of him flashed Kevin's car lights and Gwen immediately jumped outta the car at the sight of her missing cousin. She hugged him closely, "Where have you been? We thought you ran away!" she said in her angry sorrowful voice. Gwen opened and in shock she saw the needle only a few feet away. She broke the hug and walked over to it. "Ben?" she picked up the needle and showed it to him. "I thought I needed a way to get out of this exile." he took it from her and stared at it with his greater judgment. "But it's not worth what I'd be putting myself through." he stated bravely. He chucked the needle into the woods where he couldn't see it.

Kevin was actually impressed by this, since most of his friends as a kid and part of his teen years were drug addicts. Most of his friends had deaths or missing persons from their families or important friends. He knew because it almost took him in, one of his friends almost injected him but his early powers and the drug would've made a bad mix.

Kevin walked up to him, "I'm impressed Tennyson. You're still smart enough to stay way from the crap. Even when it may get you out of this suffering for a little while." Ben felt his actual mind returning to normal though still in heartbreak. "I figured that it wouldn't be worth what I'm giving up. Friends, family, even Julie. Even _if_ it's as my friend only." Gwen placed her hand on his shoulder, "It's good to have the old Ben back."

Ben nodded in agreement, "I've forgiven myself for what's been happening to us all. I'm really letting myself heal, but I still want to get the guy who did that to Julie."

Suddenly, Gwen's Plumber Badge flashed green repeatedly. She opened it and a hologram message showed up. "Gwen, I finished the search for footage on that Yamamoto girl. We got the feed, HQ is streaming the video into Kevin's car."

All 3 of them rushed to Kevin's car, as he lifted the covering to see the screen hidden. They watched the feed and all 3 of them gasped as they saw who. "I can't believe that he'd do something like that!" Gwen gasped.

**That's all for this one. Thanks again for the ideas guys, but that's all I'm givin you now. Please R&R. Give me your guesses. Who do _you_ think attacked Julie? Opinions please on this or just an answer to my ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Ben 10 AF, Ben 10 or Ben 10 UA. I didn't really expect anybody to give me an answer to the question. But you will find out in this chapter. Stay tuned, there's a plot twist for what you expect to happen. I got the idea from a few people's feedbacks and melded it into my epiphany. Any on w/ the story, please R&R. **

The only sound heard from miles around was Kevin's one of a kind car speeding down the open road from the Bellwood town line. Kevin was heading into the center of town to deal with who messed with Julie... on Ben's request. Ben's face showed how determined he was. Determined to get justice for Julie's sake.

About 20 minutes later, the trio arrived to... the trailer park. Yes, the tape showed evidence that Max was the one who attacked Julie. No one really knows the reason, but Ben was game to find out by any means necessary. Ben followed by Gwen and Kevin walked and checked the windows of Max's RV. After seeing nobody, Ben took the key from under the carved stone. The door gave an eerie creak as the 3 teens entered the motor home.

Gwen kept on her toes as she realized that it hadn't been used in about a week. Ben suspiciously lurched through the old rug as his eyes scanned the room for anything that would give them an explanation. "Hey guys, I think I found something!" Kevin exclaimed. The cousins ran to the driver's seat and had a confused look painted onto their faces. "Kev..." Ben started. "There's nothing here." Ben yelled.

Kev had a smirk on his face, "Only to the untrained eye." he said as-a-matter-of-factly. He hit one of the buttons, and automatically a screen popped out. "What's that for?" Gwen asked curiously. Kevin typed in the codes to show the video feed from the last couple of days. "Max put a camera in here a while ago in case someone decided to track or bomb this place. This should be the feed from the last couple of days, it'll give us a clue of what happened."

The 3 teens turned their attention to the screen of black and white fixtures. The picture was forming and it showed Max cooking.

The silence of the film broke with Max whistling his unknown tune over his dinner. "Ah, nothing like a good batch squid arms to keep you going." he said nonchalantly. Releasing his grip on the pan, Max looked through his condiments for his special sauce. (Believe me, if I put it in, you'd hurl). "It's got to be in here somewhere." he said aggravatingly.

Behind him came a banging on his door, "Grandpa! Grandpa, Let me in!" He walked over to the door and noticed that it was Ben there. Gwen stopped the video, immediately she gave Ben the 'what do you have to say for yourself' look. He looked at her with an honest face, "I swear Gwen, I didn't do what you're thinking."

"Hang on Gwen, just because it looks like Ben doesn't mean that it _is_ Ben." With that, Kevin clicked the button and played the video again. In the screen, Ben walked into the small motor home and stood as if someone died. "Ben, what's wrong? You look like someone had just died."

Ben swung his head up with a look of despair. His face then went mischievous. "No..." he began. His hand reached for his face and ripped it clean off. Ben's form was then replaced with an unknown form. A tall man, humanoid form and was an alien similar to that of an Anodite but seemed much more evil and of dark energy. "But _someone_ will NOW!" The alien lunged at Max with a laser shot from the energy whip on his back like a long ponytail mane. Max dodged but was completely boxed in. Since this mystery man was someone even Max didn't know, he tried reasoning first. "What do you want with me?" The alien stood silent floating in the air. Like lightning, he threw a punch at Max dead on and left him paralyzed.

"First off, the name is Hunter." he said smug. He then landed another punch. Max was now unconscious. "And it's not you that I want." When Hunter was sure that Max was unconscious, he placed his hand onto him and a dark flow of mana was shown in the air. Hunters form was replaced with that of Max's. "But since I now contain your energy signature temporarily, I can use you." Max was still alive, just too weak to move, as if in a coma.

Hunter then turned and noticed the camera, he made a spear tentacle of mana and cracked the camera. It then fizzled out.

The teens had finally gotten the answers they needed. So it was Hunter that attacked Julie. Ben thought with a sigh of relief. But now, I just have to find him. If he attacked Julie, then that means he wants something from me. "So what is this guy anyway?" Kevin asked cluelessly. "I'm not sure. Based on his moves he seems like an Anodite, maybe about our age. But, I think he's got another splice of alien too. Maybe Osmosian, since he can absorb Max's energy."

Ben snapped back to reality, "But Grandma could absorb life energy, isn't that just something Anodites can do?" Gwen walked and pondered this. "It can't be. Think about it guys, Anodites do draw energy from around us; but I never saw Verdona take energy from an actual animal. Let alone humans."

"Maybe, he's working for this Aggregor guy. I mean he wants powers of different aliens. Since I have millions of aliens in the Ultimatrix, maybe he wants to get to me for him."

Both Kevin and Gwen were stunned, she knew Ben was good at certain stuff, but logical thinking wasn't one of them. "There's only one flaw in your theory, Tennyson. What does Hunter get outta this, his moves are that of an amateur, but his overbearing power corrects it."

Ben's phone buzzed, he walked off to the side and was relieved beyond more than his words could give out. He walked back in, "Well, I guess we'll find out. Julie's awake."

**Hope that everybody liked it. I made up Hunter for many other reasons. I'm putting part of Aggregor's plan into a little spinoff of my own. Please R&R I can really use some constructive criticism. **


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

An awkward silence filled the car as Kevin was taking all of them to the hospital. Ben stared out the window, just hearing the good news still gave him more to think about. **Would Julie be alright? What if this happens again? ** He thought without end. Ben figured that he could wait until he actually talked to Julie at the hospital to piece things together.

"Gwen, any luck on tracking Hunter?"

"Not a problem at all, Ben. His energy signature is strong and unusual so it was easy to find it."

Kevin nodded nonchalantly, as if he knew what Gwen was talking about. "So then where is he Gwen?" Her eyes glowed that usual color and then flashed back in a second. "He's right on top of us." Ben turned to one side and Kevin turned to the other, seeing nothing but buildings and plant life.

"Gwen..." Kevin started. "I think you still need a little practice."

Gwen groaned, "I _meant_ that he's..." BOOM, before Gwen could finish her sentence, a blast of energy was shot right at the car. "_Right _on top of us" Gwen finished. Kevin screeched as he tried to stop the car without having to flip it over. With some leftover peel out marks on the road behind, he was successful. Each of them practically jumped out of the car. Hunter wrapped each of their arms and legs in energy, paralyzing them.

Each struggling to no avail: Kevin trying to absorb matter but nothing to absorb, Gwen attempting to counter with her own mana but no luck, and Ben could only try to reach for the omnitrix or kick his way out, neither were much good. Hunter could only laugh in amusement as the trio of heroes tried to break free. He finally hovered down to try and reason with them.

"What do you want from us anyway, you?" Kevin asked with his usual bad-boy attitude. Hunter flicked his fingers together and in a second Kevin's mouth was encased in a tendril of energy. "It's not what I want, it's what my boss wants. I assume that you've heard of him, Aggregor."

All 3 gasped from the surprise, Kevin and Gwen had an 'I can't believe Ben was right' look painted on their faces. Hunter turned to Ben, since 2 of 3 faces were already staring at him. "Well then, what does your _boss_ want?" Ben asked curiously. Hunter gave him a stern look, as if he was about to kill him. "He wants those aliens he lost. But more importantly, he wants your ultimatrix. And the only way to get it..." His arms whipped into a knife of mana. "is to kill you."

Ben then shut his eyes and braced himself for the death wound that would take his life, but it never came. After about 5 minutes of waiting, Ben reopened his eyes to see Gwen and Kevin free and Hunter about to set him free as well.

Ben landed and brushed off his shoulders, just like all heroes do at some point. The trio of teen heroes was confused greatly, unsure of how this would help Aggregor, let alone Hunter himself. "So, why exactly did you help us?" Kevin asked confused.

"Well, once you were all captured, I read your minds. Noticing what Aggregor actually had in store for you, and those aliens, I realized I wasn't comfortable with the job." Ben could only nod, just happy about the fact that he wasn't going to die. Ben walked over to Hunter, "So... what now?" he asked. Hunter had just about as much a clue as Ben did at this point. "I'm going to give Aggregor a piece of my mind, he might be an Osmosian, but I'm pure energy. He can't do anything with that."

Just like Verdona, Hunter shot up into the sky. All that was left was a green beam of energy propelling into the atmosphere and vanished coupled with a sonic boom. All 3 were relieved that someone was planning to stand up to Aggregor. Ben had a plan to, but was worried about the fate of Earth otherwise.

"Let's hope he can deal some damage to him for us." Kevin said confidently. He turned to Ben placing a hand on his shoulder, "Still wanna go see Julie?" Ben looked up at the 17 year old, and nodded. "Yeah, I do..." he looked up at the stars, believing to have seen Julie in them. "But I'd prefer to see her alone, if you don't mind." Both Kevin and Gwen nodded in agreement, Gwen knew that they had some things to talk about. Mostly, Ben had a lot of things to explain to Julie.

Ben gave the duo a goodbye and took off into the air as Big Chill. Gwen watched as her cousin soared swiftly through the skies. She leaned onto Kevin, "I think he's gonna be okay." she said with trust in her voice. "Better than he has been, anyway." he replied with all honesty.

Big Chill made a safe landing about 3 feet away from the hospital entrance behind a bush and reformed back to Ben in a flash of green light. Like before, the nurse at the desk wasn't even paying attention and the hospital was on a slow night. When he got to Julie's room, he stopped at the door, fear came knocking. What if she doesn't wanna see me? He let of a sigh of release, "I need to do this."

The fear vanished from Ben's body as he knocked on Julie's door, A faded 'come in' was heard and Ben slowly opened the door. He walked in to a bed ridden Julie. "Oh, hi Ben." she said happily. Out of guilt, Ben threw his head down to the floor. "Hey Jules."

She noticed he had some guilt on his face. "What's wrong?" Ben sat next to the bed and sighed, feeling ready to throw the truth out there. "I'm the reason that you're in the hospital." She registered a shocked face, but then returned to normal since it kinda didn't surprise her that much.

"What, you mean _you_ attacked me?" she asked with an angry expression. Ben flipped out at this accusation, "NO NO NO." He inhaled deeply. "I found out that someone was looking for me, and they used you to do it." "Oh, I get it now."

"But Julie..." Both looked into the others eyes as Ben took her hand. "I'm really really really sorry about this." She threw a sad look on her face but with a smile. "Ben, it's not your fault, there's no way you could've known."

"I know but." Ben was then silenced by a finger to his lips, belonging to Julie. "I forgive you." she said with her traditional smile. He placed a hand on Julie's face, wondering if he had overdone it. She let it be so he assumed it was okay. "Julie, I know we're broken up, but I think I'm in love with you." Julie's eyes burst into tears from what he had said. Ben put his head to the window, figuring that he shouldn't have said that. So, it was of pure surprise when he felt his head turn and Julie locking lips with him.

After 10 seconds which felt like forever for the teens, Julie let backed up into her bed and smiled. Ben was out of his mind with confusion, "I thought you didn't like me."

Julie put a depressed look on, "I never said that. I said that I thought it would be easier for you to protect me and everyone if e weren't together."

Ben swiped his hand slowly by Julie's cheek and wiped away a few of the tears, "Would you go out with me again?" Ben asked desperately. Julie kissed Ben on the cheek, "Does that answer your question?" She said giggling. Ben knew that they'd be together forever, and so did Julie. He hugged her as they watched the sun rise from her window, clearing the air of everything cut and dry.

**That's all she wrote, or I wrote anyway. PLEASE R&R, need peoples opinions on this. Now i'm working on doing the next chapter of Gwen's choice. Hope that's good too. **


End file.
